Pound Puppies Generation Gap: Once On an Island
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Seventeenth in a series created by brave kid and me. After getting marooned on a tropical island and separated from their owners, the Puppies and Kittens go on an expedition to find them, with the help of two island pups.
1. This Is Our Paradise

**This is the seventeenth entry in a series created by brave kid and me, more of which he and I will be working on together in the future(Pictures of this story's characters are also now available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!). Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for all of the story suggestions you've given me. I've had a lot of fun working on these stories with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a lovely day in New York City. Inside Dot's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens are gathered at mission control, when Dot enters the room. "Hi, guys!" she greets them cheerfully.

"Hi, Dot," Lucky replies politely. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Very well, thank you. I've come to tell you that Mr. McLeish has won tickets for a tropical vacation for all of us over the radio."

"A tropical vacation? Oh boy!" Rebound exclaims excitedly, hopping up and down. "Oh, that will be so super-duper fun!" Cupcake exclaims.

"Mr. McLeish and Mr. Olaf will be coming, too," Dot continues. "As well as Mr. McLeish's mother."

"Well, this certainly sounds like it will be a wonderful time," Lucky replies. "All of us will be ready to go soon." The Puppies and Kittens had been working hard all week finding pets their perfect people; there fortunately hadn't been any new arrivals at the pound as of yet, so they were very much looking forward to having a bit of time off, especially to spend with their loving owner.

Moments later, Dot and the Puppies and Kittens are riding in the back of a ship which Mr. Leonard McLeish, the pound supervisor is steering. Standing near Mr. McLeish is his assistant Olaf, who, like Mr. McLeish, is clad in a sailor suit. Sitting across from them is Mr. McLeish's mother Agatha, who's wearing a red floral dress, sandals, and a red hibiscus flower in her hair; her little pet parrot Napoleon, whom the Puppies and Kittens had matched with her at Christmastime, is sitting on her shoulder.

A cheerful song begins playing on the radio, which the Pup Club begin merrily tapping their toes on the floor to:

_There's a street, there's my right, my left feet(1),_  
_ There's a road out of nowhere that ends meet,_  
_ I've got the sun, I've got the sand, I've got that rock 'n roll band,_  
_ Here I stand,_

_ I've told you that when the morning comes,_  
_ I'll be there, my left hand in your right one,_  
_ Ohhhohhhohhh!_

_ This is my, this is my paradise,_  
_ I'm at home, oh-oh, I got it right,_  
_ Let the sun on my shoulder shine,_  
_ We can run beneath this clear piece of sky,_  
_ This is, is my paradise._

_ Lemonade, summer games we remember,_  
_ Colder days with a haze in December,_  
_ Let's get some grove going, through with bein' too cold to move,_  
_ Sunshine is oooverdue,_

_ I'm breaking out in my summer dress, yeah,_  
_ I'm singin', I'm dancin', I'm obsessed, yeah,_

_ This is my, this is my paradise,_  
_ I'm at home, oh-oh, I got it right,_  
_ Let the sun on my shoulder shine,_  
_ We can run beneath this clear piece of sky,_  
_ This is, is my paradise._

_ Breakin' the waves out on the sand,_  
_ Aaand I still hear that band,_  
_ Knowin' tomorrow comes, I'm not scared,_  
_ 'Cause I know sunshine's gonna be there,_  
_ Oooooooooooooh..._

_ This is my, this is my paradise,_  
_ This is my, this is my paradise..._  
_ Ohhhohhhohhh!_

_ This is my, this is my paradise,_  
_ I'm at home, oh-oh, I got it right,_  
_ Let the sun on my shoulder shine,_  
_ We can run beneath this clear piece of sky,_  
_ This is, is my paradise._

Lucky, who's wearing a red Hawaiian shirt over his usual white t-shirt, smiles and gives a contented sigh as he sits leisurely in a chair. "This truly will be our paradise indeed."

"Oh boy," Niblet, who's wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt over a white t-shirt, a straw hat, and a pair of sunglasses, says excitedly. "It's gonna be super-awesome ta take a vacation to an island."

"You said it, Niblet," sighs Squirt, who's wearing a white tank shirt and black shorts, as well as his usual shades. "I can jus' see it now: the sparkling sand, the fresh island breezes whistling through the palm trees, the sun gently beaming down on us..."

"And, best of all," Cookie, who's wearing a white t-shirt, dark pink shorts with a floral pattern, and a pair of sandals adds, turning to Dot. "We'll be spending this time together!" The dogs and cats had been working hard lately and regrettably hadn't had much time to spend with Dot; the fact that they would finally be able to spend time together made both parties all the more happy.

Dot, who's wearing a green floral pattern dress with a pink belt and a pair of pink sandals, as well as her usual headband, smiles and blushes as she gently pets Cookie's floppy ears. "Oh, thanks, you guys."

Overhearing their conversation, a small smile appears on Agatha's face. "And more time to spend with my precious little Lenny!" She walks up to McLeish and gently scruffs him on the head. Trying hard, but failing to hide his embarrassment, a red-faced McLeish replies, "Thank you...very much, Mama."

Looking out of the front window, Olaf motions to McLeish, "Land ho, Captain!"

"Ah, excellent." McLeish brings the boat to a stop as they reach the dock, upon which everyone quickly disembarks the boat. Unfortunately, little did McLeish notice that he'd failed to tie the boat up to the dock...

(1)"This Is My Paradise" by Bridgit Mendler from the movie Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2.


	2. Going Solo

Dot and the dogs and cats set off toward the jungle to see the birds and animals, while McLeish and the others go to find a hotel. Cupcake spots a small monkey in a nearby tree who happily chatters hello to her. Spotting a family of parrots perched in another tree, Napoleon excitedly flies over to them with a cry of, "My people!" While chatting with Napoleon for a bit, the baby parrot waves and says, "Bye-bye boat."

"Awwh, isn't that cute?" Napoleon chuckles. "It sounds almost as if he said, 'Bye-bye boat...'" Suddenly, Napoleon realizes what he's said. "_BYE-BYE BOAT_?!" Upon hearing this, the dogs and cats look toward the sea and see the boat drifting off. "Say," Niblet observes. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was our boat floatin' away."

"It _is_ our boat, you void brain!" Squirt exclaims. "Now we're _trapped_ on this island!" The dogs and cats share a resounding gasp. "Gee," Niblet observes dolefully. "Good thing I didn't know better, huh."

Thinking quickly, Dot says, "I'll go find Mr. McLeish and the others."

"Good idea, Dot," Lucky replies. "We'll go see if we can find help." Upon this, Dot then hurries off toward the left of the jungle, and the Puppies, Kittens, and Napoleon hurry off toward the right.

The dogs and cats travel through the jungle until they come to a clearing. "Hmm," observes Ace, who's wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here..." He's suddenly proven mistaken as the group suddenly hears a loud cry of, "HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!" and see a small figure wearing a large, menacing-looking mask approaching them. "WHO DARES ENTER MY SECRET FORTRESS?!"

The group gasps and shudders. "Hide me!" Niblet exclaims, dashing behind Squirt. The Chihuahua looks at him oddly. As the mysterious figure gets close, Lucky sniffs the air. "Say...he's a dog!"

"Awwh, how do folks always find me out?" the stranger says dolefully as he removes his mask. His true identity is revealed as a small scruffy greyish-brown puppy with a white snout, who almost resembles a wolf, wearing a white tank shirt and red Hawaiian print shorts. "Thought this disguse'd be foolproof."

"Well, howdy there, li'l fella," Rebound, who's wearing a denim blue Hawaiian print dress and a pair of red sandals merrily greets him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Solo(1), adventurer extrordinaire," the pup replies bravely, puffing out his chest. "And welcome to my secret fortress of solitude."

"Wow," Cupcake, who's wearing a pink Hawaiian print dress, pink sandals, and an orange hibiscus behind her right ear says wistfully, her eyes sparkling. "We've never me an adventurer before."

"That's right, my friend," Solo replies, still with some smugness to his voice, as he leans casually against a nearby rock. "Explorin' new horizons is what I'm all about."

"Well, we're quite pleased to meet you, Solo," Strudel, who's wearing a purple Hawaiian print dress, pink sandals, and a pink hibiscus behind her right ear, replies politely. "We're the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens."

"And I'm Napoleon." the parrot replies "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"May we come to meet your owner, please?" Fluffy, who's wearing a pink t-shirt, yellow shorts with a floral pattern, and a pair of yellow sandals, inquires.

"Owner?" Solo echoes incredulously. "I don't got no owner. Never have."

"Goodness, that's quite sad." Kugel, who's wearing a black Hawaiian print dress and a white hibiscus behind her left ear, replies sadly.

"Not fer me," Solo replies. "I love roamin' th' jungles without no owner ta hold me back; it's the best!"

The Puppies, Kittens, and parrot share nonplussed looks with each other. They'd never heard of a puppy or purry _not_ wanting to be adopted! Hoping to change his mind, Lucky walks up to the little grey pup and asks, "Well say, would you like to come back with us to our pound in the city?"

"We'll find you your perfect person in no time." Strudel adds.

"The city? No way!" Solo replies stubbornly. "All a'them loud cars, tall buildings, dingy city buses, and noisy people walkin' around everywhere-That life's fer th' birds!" He then glances up at Napoleon. "Uhm, no offense."

"None taken." the parrot replies graciously.

"So, as far as I'm concerned, th' jungle's where I belong, and that's that!" Solo then traipses off.

The Puppies and Kittens exchange bewildered looks with each other. "Well, he certainly seems set in his ways." Strudel notes. "He's going to be pretty hard to get through to." a concerned Cookie replies.

"Well, if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that every pet needs a person," replies a determined Lucky. Maybe with the right persuasion, we can convince him."

Noticing the time, Ace notes, "Say, we've been gone a bit of a while; maybe we should see how Dot and the others are doing."

"Good idea." the others oblige, upon which they set off to find them.

(1)He first appeared in the episode, "Lord of the Fleas."


	3. Monkeying Around

As the dogs and cats reach the beach, they look all around, but there's no sign of Dot or the others. "This is bad," says a worried Squirt. "They could be lost in the jungle and in who knows what kind of danger."

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Lucky notes. "We'll have to lead an expedition to find them."

"Look," Cupcake motions toward the ground. "I see a trail of their footprints."

"Good job, Cupcake," Lucky replies. "Let's follow them and see where they go."

"Good idea." The Puppies and Kittens then set off toward the jungle again.

"We'll go get Solo," Rebound calls as she and the Pup Club run off in the other direction. "Maybe he can help us."

As they reach Solo's secret fortress, the pups urgently address him, "Solo! Solo! Our owners have gotten lost in the jungle and might be in terrible danger! Can you help us find them, please?"

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Solo scoffs indignantly. "What've humans ever done fer me?"

"But they might be being chased by wild animals and might never get back!" Cupcake says. "Please, could you help us?"

"Well...all right," Solo replies grudgingly. "A rescue mission might be like an adventure, so I'm in."

"Thanks!" the pups reply in unison, upon which the four of them hurry off to rejoin the group.

The Puppies and Kittens, with Napoleon and Solo leading on, trudge through the dense jungle. "Dot!" Lucky calls. "Mr. McLeish!" Kugel calls. "Olaf!" Niblet calls. "Agatha!" Napoleon calls.

"This isn't good," Cupcake says worriedly. "We've been wandering for quite a while and we've lost track of their footprint trail." Squeak, who's wearing a red tank shirt and a pair of blue shorts, as well as his usual hat, sniffs the air. "We've also lost track of their scent."

"I sure hope that they're okay, and haven't been captured by some wild beast." Tiny, who's wearing a red tank shirt, yellow shorts, and a straw hat says fearfully.

"We can't give up hope," a determined Lucky replies. "I'm sure we'll find them soon."

"I sure hope you're right." Squirt mumbles under his breath. As they walk a little further, someone, or something, rapidly snatches Squirt's sunglasses away. "Wh-hey, who did that?" He looks over his shoulder. "Niblet, did you take my sunglasses?" The big sheepdog gives a perplexed glance. "Your sunglasses, Squirt? I ain't even touched 'em."

"Well, someone did." Squirt muses; just then, his sunglasses fall back on his nose. "Huh. Musta' been th' wind or somethin'." The group continues on; suddenly something snatches Niblet's hat away. "Wh-hey, my hat! Squirt, did you take it?"

"Wasn't me." the Chihuahua shrugs. Niblet looks at him skeptically. "Are you sure?" Just then, Niblet's hat falls back onto his head. "Huh. Maybe it was th' magic pixies what did it."

_Whatever works for him!_ Squirt thinks as they set off again. They haven't walked too far, however, when Squirt's shades and Niblet's hat get snatched away again. "HEY!" the loudly exclaim in unison.

Squirt faces Niblet accusingly, with his paws on his hips. "Aw, c'mon, Niblet, quit messin' wit' me!"

"Oh, but it is _you_ who is messin' with _me_!" Niblet replies just as angrily.

Suddenly, the two dogs hear chattering above them and look up to see two small brown monkeys with long tails in the trees above them, holding Niblet's hat and Squirt's sunglasses. "So it was them who's been doin' dis!" Squirt exclaims angrily. "Well, I'll show them a thing or two or three!" Squirt and Niblet quickly take off after the monkeys yelling, "COME BACK WITH OUR STUFF!" Unfortunately, the monkeys prove a bit too fast for them; the monkeys quickly dive into the dense leaves of a large tree and disappear, upon which Niblet trips over an exposed tree root and lands on top of Squirt.

The big sheepdog begins looking all around him. "Hey Squirt, whered'ya go?"

"I've had nightmares about things like this." Squirt says in a muffled voice.

As Niblet slowly climbs to his feet, the monkeys drop Niblet's hat back on his head and Squirt's shades back on his face. "Man, I _hate_ monkeys." Squirt grumbles as Niblet gently helps him up. "You 'n me both." The big sheepdog replies.

As Squirt and Niblet rejoin the group they pass by a clearing, in the middle of which a large pile of fruit sits in the middle of a patch of leaves. Niblet's eyes light up and he begins to hungrily lick his lips. "Oh, _YUMS_!" The big sheepdog quickly runs up to the stack and fills his shirt pockets with as much fruit as he can. "S'pose I'll save this fer later." he muses, as he rejoins the group. As he leaves, a large shadow falls over the clearing and a loud rumbling growl is heard.


	4. Lovely Luana

As they trek on further, the pets hear a voice softly singing, accompanied by ukulele music:

"_I wanna go back to my little grass shack in Kealakekua Hawaii(1),  
I wanna be with all the kanes and wahines that I knew long ago,  
I can hear old guitars a'playin' on the beach oh Ho'onaunau,_  
_I can hear the Hawaiians sayin', 'Komo mai no kaua ika hale welakahao,'_

_It won't be long 'til my ship will be sailin' back to Kona,_  
_A grand old place that's always fair to see,_  
_I'm gettin' lonely for Hawaiian boys,_  
_I want to go back to my fish and poi,_  
_I wanna go back to my little grass shack in Kealakekua Hawaii,_  
_Where the Humuhumunukanukaapua'a go swiimin' by,_

_Where the Humuhumunukanukaapua'a go swiimin' by..._"

Their curiosity increasing, the pets follow the sound and eventually come to a clearing where a small girl puppy is sitting on a rock, playing a ukulele and singing. She's a small blonde pup with a white snout who looks very much like Solo in the face, wearing a red Hawaiian print dress, a pair of red sandals, and a red hibiscus behind her right ear. As the group approaches, she stops singing and puts down her ukulele. "Oh, hi, folks! My name's Luana, what are your names?"

Upon seeing her, Solo blushes deeply and begins fixing his hair; he then hurries over to her and strikes a heroic pose. "Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet you my dear. I'm known far and wide as Solo, world class adventurer." Luana's eyes sparkle. "Ooh, an adventurer! How exciting!"

The Pup Club stare blankly at this. "Seriously?" Cupcake whispers to Patches, who's wearing a green Hawaiian shirt, as well as his usual cap.

"Well, we're quite pleased to meet you, too," Lucky says. "We're the Pound Puppies and the Kennel Kittens, and our job is to find homes for lost pets."

"And I'm Napoleon." the parrot adds.

Luana looks up at them wistfully. "You find homes for lost pets? Well say...If I'm not being a bother, might I ask a favor, please?"

"Absolutely, little one," Cookie replies kindly. "How may we help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if, maybe, you could help me find a home, please," The little blonde pup looks down at her toes. "You see, I've lived alone on this island my whole life, and I've never had a home or an owner or anything." Cupcake dabs a small tear from her eye. "Ohhh, that's so sad!"

"Well, don't worry, Sweetheart, we'll find you your perfect home in no time." Cookie promises consolingly.

Luana's eyes light up. "For really?" she exclaims excitedly.

"For _really_." Cookie gives the little blonde pup a gentle pat on the head.

"Yahoo!" Luana cheers excitedly, hopping up and down. She had so been looking forward to finding a home and a loving owner.

"Yeah," Squeak notes. "We're tryin' to help Solo here find a home, too."

"No, they ain't!" Solo quickly objects. "I'm an explorer, through and through, and I don't need no owner t'hold me back, not no way, not no how. I'm jus' here t'help them out."

"What do you need help with?" Luana inquires, hoping to help.

"Well, you see," Lucky replies with a touch of worry to his voice. "Our owners have gotten lost in the jungle somewhere, and we've been trying to find them before something bad happens."

"Well say," Luana inquires hopefully. "May I come with you to help, please?"

"Well, absolutely, little one," Fluffy replies. "The more the merrier!"

"Ooh, thank you!" Luana replies as she and the group set off toward the jungle.

"Humans...Who needs 'em." Solo mumbles under his breath.

(1)Little Grass Shack by Lisa Loeb.


	5. Bullies and Beasties

As the group treks further, they come to another clearing. "Hmm," Squirt muses, looking all around him. "There doesn't seem to be anybody here." Just then, they hear a crackling sound coming from a corner near the jungle. Curious, they wander closer and see a pig and a weasel sitting beneath a tree, eating chestnuts. The pig is pink and very large and round, with a scar on the left side of his face; he's wearing a red and white striped shirt and a tricornered black hat. The weasel is brown with a white belly and very tall and skinny; he wears a blue and white striped shirt, a red bandanna, and a patch over his left eye(1).

The two of them stop eating and look up at the group. "Well, lookie here, Weasel," the pig sneers. "If it isn't a group of interlopers wandering into our private hideaway!"

"These dopes mus' not know what's good fer 'em, eh Papaya?" the weasel replies.

"It looks like we'll have to teach these folks a thing or two about trespassing." Papaya says with a sneer.

"What are you two talking about?" Cookie says angrily. "This island belongs to everyone. You can't just claim part of it!"

"Yeah!" Squirt adds.

"Ahh, but that's where you _PUPPY DOGS_ are wrong!" Weasel sneers. "This is _our_ private hideaway, and ain't no one allowed in it, not no way, not no how. So there!"

Squirt's eyebrows narrow. "Puppy dogs?! Why, you..."

"Careful, you guys," Luana warns them. "You don't want to mess with these two, they're big bullies!"

"Huh," Squirt snorts. "We don't got time to deal wit' these bozos anyways, we still gotta find our owners." He turns to the two rascals. "We'll deal wit' you later." Upon this, the group then leaves again.

"The nerve of those guys," Weasel grumbles. "Are we gonna do sumthin' ta stop 'em, Papaya?"

"Well, the beauty of this is we don't gotta," the pig sneers nastily. "That jungle's full of more dangers than they'll be able to handle!"

The pets travel further into the jungle, calling out, "Dot!" "Mr. McLeish!" "Olaf!" "Agatha!" As Napoleon flies ahead quickly, looking all around him, he accidentally flies into a giant spiderweb hanging from a tree branch! The parrot struggles valiantly to get free, but only succeeds in getting more and more stuck; finally, he fearfully cries out, "HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

At once, the dogs and cats look up and gasp in horror. "Oh no! Napoleon's in trouble!" Cupcake cries. "We gotta save him before a spider gets him!" Patches exclaims.

"Just leave it to me, you guys." Solo says somewhat smugly, as he begins climbing up the tree. "Ooh, please be careful, Solo." says a worried Luana. "Don't worry, Luana, this kinda' thing's old hat to me." Solo replies as he reaches the top of the tree. Once there, he quickly breaks Napoleon free from the web and gently carries him back down.

The Pup Club help to gently brush the sticky webs from the parrot's wings. "Are you okay, Napoleon?" inquires a very concerned Rebound. "Uh huh..." the parrot replies. "But now I know how a fly feels."

"We'll have to be careful," Lucky says. "There are dangers everywhere." upon which the group continues on.

As they trek on further, the group hears a loud rumbling growl emanating from behind them; a perplexed Niblet stops here he stands. "Hmm," he muses, rubbing his round furry belly. "I mus' be hungry."

"Th-th-that wasn't your tummy, Niblet!" a frightened Cupcake stammers as she points behind him. Looking over his shoulder, the big sheepdog gasps in shock to see an enormous black gorilla looming behind them. "Leapin' gorillas, that's a big lizard!...I kinda' got that backwards, didn't I?"

"Ohmigosh!" Ace cries. "We gotta run!" Fluffy exclaims, upon which the group takes to their heels; unfortunately, the gorilla was a bit faster and begins catching up with them. Spotting a dense patch of trees on the horizon, an idea immediately hits Solo. "Quick, this way everyone!" He then leads the group toward the patch of trees at a dash; the pets then dive into the patch, upon which the gorilla stops, scratches his head, then walks away.

"Pfew, that was a closie." Squeak notes.

"Quite indeed," Cookie replies. "It seemed very strange how that gorilla was chasing us; there didn't seem to be much reason."

"It seemed almost as though...he wanted something from us," Lucky muses. "One wonders what it might be, though."

(1)They first appeared in the episode, "Lord of the Fleas."


	6. What? A Gorilla?

The group continues their trek, little knowing that Papaya and Weasel have been watching their every move from the bushes. "They're sure a persistent bunch, ain't they, Papaya?" Weasel notes.

"Yeah," the pig rubs his pudgy chin. "But not for long!"

Weasel turns toward him with a sly look in his eye. "Whoa, are you sayin' what I think ya's sayin'?"

"Exactly," Papaya replies. "I've got a sneaky trick planned!"

"What kind?" Weasel inquires curiously.

"You'll se in a minute," Papaya replies. "Follow me."

Moments later, the two scoundrels have a net set up in the good guys' path. "Now, as soon as they pass this way, those _PUPPY DOGS_ and _KITTY CATS_ will be trapped in this net!" Papaya notes. "Heh, that'll teach them ta mess wit' us!" Weasel sneers.

Just then, something snatches Papaya's hat away. "H-hey, my hat!" He turns to his associate. "Did _you_ take it?"

"I dunno what yer talkin' about, boss," the weasel shrugs. "I ain't so much as touched your hat."

"Well, you and I are the only ones here," Papaya replies. "So, it could only be either you or me." Just then, Papaya's hat falls back onto his head. "Mmn, well, that was strange..." he muses.

Just then, something snatches Weasel's bandanna away. "Wh-hey! Who did that?" He turns to Papaya. "Was it _you_?"

"Why, that's ridiculous, Weasel," the pig replies indignantly. "I haven't done anything!"

"You expect me to believe that?" Weasel snaps. Just then, his bandanna falls back onto his head. "Huh. Prob'ly jus' the wind or somethin'."

Just then, the two bullies find their hat and bandanna snatched away again. "HEY!" they yell. "All right, no more funny business!" The pig and weasel then begin arguing loudly; suddenly, they hear chattering in the trees above and quickly look up to see the two monkeys who had hounded Squirt and Niblet earlier holding their hat and bandanna.

"So, wiseguys, huh?" Papaya begins to roll up his sleeves. "Well, we'll teach you a thing or two about messin' with people!" The two bullies then take off after the monkeys; unfortunately, they hadn't been watching where they were going and end up stepping into the net, which quickly swoops them up and dangles them from a tree. Shortly thereafter, the monkeys drop Papaya's hat and Weasel's bandanna back onto their heads.

"I hate monkeys..." Weasel groans.

"I _really_ hate monkeys..." Papaya grumbles.

Meanwhile, as the group reaches another clearing they come across a bridge over a river. "We'll have to be careful," Solo informs them. "Some of these planks might be weak." Niblet gulps audibly as the dogs and cats carefully tiptoe over the bridge.

Just then, they hear another loud growl, upon which they turn to see the gorilla coming up behind them. "Oh no!" Niblet exclaims. "We gotta hurry!" exclaims Rebound.

Upon these words, the group dashes at top speed across the bridge. Despite them making it safely to the other side, most of the bridge's boards had gotten broken in the process; fortunately, this caused the gorilla to now be unable to follow them.

Squirt mops his brow. "Pfew, closie."

"Still...can't figure out what that gorilla keeps chasing us for." Lucky muses.


	7. See You Later, Alligators!

Meanwhile, Papaya and Weasel are following after the group when they come to a fork in the road, bearing a sign reading, "Danger! Do not enter" pointing toward the path on the right. "Hmm, interesting." Papaya muses, upon which he quickly flips the sign around. "Now let's see those _PUPPY_ _DOGS_ and _KITTY CATS_ get out of this one!" He and Weasel then traipse off, laughing nastily.

Papaya and Weasel head down the other path, failing to notice that they'd passed by another sign, reading, "More Danger! Do Not Enter". The two bullies seat themselves on what appears to be a large grey rock. "Heh heh," Papaya chortles nastily. "Those dopes are sure in for it now!"

Suddenly, the rock underneath them begins rumbling and jostling them around. "Wh-wh-h-he-ey, what gives?!" Weasel exclaims. The rock's true identity is then revealed to be a large angry rhino; the immense beast snorts irritably and begins trampling off with the two rapscallions hanging onto his back for dear life. "_WHHHHHOOOOOOAAAA, HEY, SLOW DOOOOOWWWWWNNN_!" Papaya yells. "Whoa, dogie, whoa!" Weasel cries.

Meanwhile, the Puppies and Kittens begin heading down the path to the right, soon noticing the jungle turning to swamp land. "Mmn, I think we may be lost." Ace muses worriedly.

"Lost? Such ridiculousness!" Solo scoffs pompously. "With a great explorer like me on your side, you could _NEVER_ be lost!"

"Needless to say..." replies an incredulous Cookie.

As they reach the edge of a stream, the pets observe several objects floating by. "Hey, look!" Napoleon notes excitedly. "We could probably cross the stream on those logs!"

"Good idea, Napoleon." Lucky notes as each of the Puppies and Kittens begin hopping from log to log. As Niblet hesitates for all of a heartbeat, the log he's standing on suddenly begins to growl; he then looks down and is shocked to see a pair of large jaws filled with glistening razor sharp teeth looking back. "Yipe!" he squeals, hopping into the air. "It's a crocodee-crocodu-a-alligator!"

Hearing growls from under their feet, the other Puppies and Kittens are soon shocked to find out that they, too, are standing on the backs of angry alligators. "Oh, we've gotta run!" Lucky exclaims, upon which the group quickly hops from alligator to alligator, just barely staying ahead. Spotting vines hanging down from the trees above, Solo quickly motions, "Quick, let's grab those vines and swing away from 'em!" Upon hearing this, the group quickly grab the vines and begin swinging through the trees, just before the alligators can reach them.

"Yeesh," Squirt gulps. "That was a sure a close one. Now I know how Pitfall Harry must feel!"

"At least we're safe now." Cookie notes. Unfortunately, she's no sooner said this when the group hears more growling and turn to see the gorilla swinging up behind them. "Oh no!" Cupcake cries. "We gotta find some place to hide!" Luana exclaims.

Solo then quickly spots a dense grove of trees on the ground below. "Quick, let's go there!" he motions, upon which the group hurriedly swings over to the trees and disappears into the leaves. Once they see that the gorilla has left, the pets slowly climb down and sit on the ground, panting heavily.

"Boy, that was sure tricky." Niblet gasps.

"Yeah, I'll say," Squirt notes. "But at least we're safe now."

"Thank you very much for saving us, Solo." a grateful Lucky says.

"Hey, it was nuthin'." Solo replies. Luana embraces him in a big hug and kiss, "Oh, you're my hero!" Solo blushes deeply. "Awwh, gosh."

Squeak then looks up and sniffs the air. "Say...I think I've picked up our owners' scent again! They must be nearby!"

"Which way did they go, Squeak?" Cookie inquires. Squeak quickly motions toward a path running through the middle of the jungle. "This way, I think."

"Thanks, Squeak," Lucky replies. "Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, let's start pounding!"

"YEAH!" the group cheers as they hurry down the path.


	8. We Spotted a Jaguar

Meanwhile, Papaya and Weasel are hiding in the bushes by the side of the jungle path. "I think I may just have just thought of a plan to stop those twerps for sure." Papaya muses as a nasty grin spreads across his face.

"What's the plan, boss?" Weasel inquires.

"Well, follow me." Papaya leads Weasel to a large cave with a sign outside, reading, "Danger! Do not enter!" and knocks the sign over. "This'll get 'em for sure!"

The bullies then duck into some nearby bushes. "Now to wait for our scheme to play out." Papaya notes as he slowly sits down; suddenly, a snap is heard, upon which the pig hops back up with a squeal of, "Aaugh!"

"What's wrong, boss?" Weasel inquires.

"I don't know," Papaya replies. "All I did was sit down, then I got bitten."

"Huh." Weasel muses, as he himself begins to sit down; just then, anther snap is heard, upon which he also hops up, squealing, "Gah!" Looking behind them, the two bullies observe a pair of alligators standing at their feet; shortly thereafter, a large group of alligators crawl out of the river and join them. "Who-oaah, let's get out of here!" the bullies cry as they take to their heels with the alligators in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, the Puppies and Kittens, with Squeak leading the way, come to the entrance of the cave. Squeak sniffs the air, "I'm picking up their scent this way; maybe they went in here."

"Good idea, Squeak, let's look inside." Lucky replies, upon which the group enters the cave. Squeak quickly flips on a flashlight as the pets travel further and further into the cave's interior. "Dot!" "Mr. McLeish!" "Olaf!" "Agatha!" they call, their voices echoing and reverberating throughout the cave. Just then, they hear a loud, rumbling roar coming from in front of them. "Hmm, wonder if _that's_ my tummy." Niblet muses.

"Uhm, I don't think so." Squirt replies apprehensively.

"Is it _your_ tummy?" Niblet inquires. Squirt simply looks at him oddly.

Holding the flashlight a bit higher, Squeak discovers a large, angry-looking jaguar standing in front of them, causing the group to gasp in horror. "Ohmigosh!" Luana exclaims. "We gotta run!" Patches cries. The pets soon zing out of the cave faster than a rocket, but the jaguar begins closing in on them. Niblet shedders, "We're doomed!"

Spying a fish hopping out of the sea out of the corner of his eye, Solo quickly rushes over and nabs the it. "Here, kitty, kitty, come get your treat!" he calls, tossing the fish to the jaguar, who then stops to eat it, giving the group a chance to escape.

The pets sit behind a large palm tree, panting and out of breath. "Boy, that was sure close." Tiny notes. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that someone was out to get us." Ace muses. "Well, whoever it is, we'll have to keep an eye out for them." Cookie states.

Squeak begins to sniff the air again. "Say, I think I've picked up our owner's scent again! I think they went that way." He motions toward another path.

"Good job, Squeak. Now let's go!" Lucky replies, upon which the group then takes off down the path.


	9. Home Sweet Jungle

As the pets trudge further through the jungle, they come to a clearing, upon which they suddenly hear a voice call, "Guys!" They then quickly look up to see Dot running toward them. "Dot!" the pets cry happily as they run up to their loving owner and embrace her in a big group hug.

"Where's Mr. McLeish and Olaf and Agatha?" Squeak inquires. Dot motions toward a house in the top of a large tree. "They've been right here with us the whole time; the couple who lives here has been looking after us."

"Ohh, we're so glad you all are okay!" Niblet exclaims elatedly.

"We've been so worried about you all." Cookie adds.

"I've been worried about you, too," Dot replies as she gives her little friends a gentle hug in return. "I'm so glad we found each other again."

Just then, the group hears a loud cry of, "Awwwwawwweeeaaawwwawwwh!" and turn to see Agatha, who's wearing animal-print furs, swinging onto the house's porch via a vine, and landing next to a Tarzan and Jane-esque man and lady. "Thank you so much for looking after us when we were lost in the jungle, Mongo and Myrna(1)." Agatha kindly addresses the couple.

"You're quite welcome, Miss." the lady, Myrna, replies.

Looking up, Napoleon happily gasps, "Agatha!" and quickly flies up to her and gently alights on her shoulder. "Napoleon?" Agatha looks happily over at her little friend. "My little darling, you've found us again!"

At this moment, Olaf and McLeish traipse out of the house; noticing the dogs and cats with Dot on the ground, Olaf excitedly motions, "Look, Mr. McLeish, the dogs and cats are back!"

"Ohmigosh," McLeish gasps elatedly. "How wonderful that they're safe!"

As McLeish and Olaf quickly climb down the ladder and rejoin Dot, Agatha turns to Mongo and Myrna and says, "We've had a wonderful time with you two, and we surely don't mean to be rude, but we must be going home now."

Sad looks cross the jungle man and woman's faces. "But, if you leave," Mongo says dolefully. "We be all alone again."

"Yes," Myrna adds. "We've been living in this tree house all by ourselves for years; no one's ever come to visit us until you and your friends came by."

Solo looks on wistfully. "Gee..." he muses. "Maybe I could stay with them; they seem like awfully nice people. What's more, I wouldn't have to leave the island."

"That's a wonderful idea, Solo Sweetie," Luana replies happily. "Maybe they might both want to adopt us!"

"That's a great idea, Luana." Solo replies bravely. "Let's go meet our perfect people!" Upon this, the two pups hurry up the ladder, yipping happily, and scurry into Mongo and Myrna's waiting arms. "Why, look, Myrna," Mongo says elatedly. "These doggies have found us!"

"Would you like to stay with us, dears?" Myrna inquires.

"Absolutely!" the two pups reply, as they happily lick their new owners' faces. The jungle man and woman laugh as the familiar glow of Puppy Power sparkles around all of them. "How wonderful!" Myrna exclaims happily. "We never be lonely again." her husband adds.

From the ground, Dot and the Puppies and Kittens smile and sigh happily at this happy sight. "Two nice puppies for two nice people." Cupcake notes. "It certainly does your heart good to see pets find their perfect home." Cookie sighs.

As Solo looks down at the group, he calls, "Thank you for everything, guys! You've taught me a very valuable lesson about how important owners are to pets!"

"You're quite welcome, Solo Dear!" Strudel calls back.

Suddenly, the group hears heavy footsteps, then the gorilla crashes through the brush with a resounding roar. Everyone gaps. "Oh no!" cries Mongo. "Big gorilla coming for us!"

Dot and the Puppies and Kittens freeze in fear as the gorilla bears down on them; the gorilla walks up to Niblet and says, "Ook, ook, uh, uh, ooh, ohh?" The big sheepdog blushes guiltily. "Gee, I'm real sorry. I didn't know it was yours." He then removes the fruit from his shirt pockets and gives it to the gorilla, who happily eats it, then swings away on a vine. "Ooh, ooh, ook, ook!" he calls, waving as he goes.

"You're quite welcome. Sorry for the mixup!" Niblet calls, waving back. The dogs and cats then shoot disdainful looks at him. "That gorilla was chasin' us over hill 'n dale 'cause you _TOOK HIS DINNER_?!" Squirt exclaims angrily. "Was it guavas or mangoes?"

"Mangoes." Niblet replies shamefacedly.

"Oh," Squirt replies calmly. "Well, that's not such a big deal, then. I woulda' done the same thing." The group exchanges odd looks with each other.

"There's only one problem," a concerned Ace notes. "How will we get home?"

"Ah, don't worry, Dears, I think I may know of a solution," Agatha replies. "Follow me, please." The group exchanges perplexed looks but follow her to the seashore.

Meanwhile, back in the jungle, a very worn and worse for wear Papaya and Weasel crawl into a clearing and sit on a rock, panting and gasping for breath. "Lousy good for nothin' flea farms," Papaya grouses. "They made fools of us for the _LAST TIME_!"

"Well, look on the bright side, Boss," Weasel notes helpfully. "At least things can't get no worse." He's no sooner said this, however, when the two of them hear a low, rumbling growl from behind them and turn to see the gorilla standing behind them. Papaya scowls bitterly at his associate. "Ya jus' _HAD_ ta say it, didn't ya?"

"_RUN_!" the two bullies cry as they take to their heels with the gorilla in hot pursuit.

(1)Mongo first appeared in the episode, "Lord of the Fleas"; Myrna is based on a character with the same name from an episode of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.


	10. Give a Little Love, Have a Little Hope

Meanwhile, the group is gathered together on a large wooden raft, crafted from several large logs tied together with a strong rope, which is being pulled by a rapidly swimming Agatha.(She's very strong!) "'Bye! Please take care! Thank you for everything!" Solo and Luana, who are standing with their new owners on the shore, call to their new friends as they leave.

"'Bye! Please take care!" the group calls back, waving politely. A joyful song plays on a small radio sitting next to them as they leave:

_We've got to give a little love, have a little hope(1),  
Make this world a little better,  
Who-oa, ohhh,  
Ohhh-hhh, whoa,_

_Living in this crazy world,_  
_So caught up in the confusion,_  
_Nothing is making sense_  
_For me and you,_

_Maybe we can find a way,_  
_There's got to be a solution_  
_How to make a brighter day,_  
_What do we do?_

_We've got to give a little love, have a little hope,_  
_Make this world a little better,_  
_Try a little more, harder than before,_  
_Let's do what we can do together,_  
_Whooa-ohhh, wa-oh,_  
_We can really make it better, yeah,_  
_Whoooo-a-oh-la-la-la,_  
_Only if we try,_

_Got the worries on our minds,_  
_Got the troubles on our shoulders,_  
_Sometimes it seems to much_  
_What we go through,_

_Maybe if we take the time,_  
_Time to understand each other,_  
_We can learn to make it right,_  
_What do we do?_

_We've got to give a little love, have a little hope,_  
_Make this world a little better,_  
_Try a little more, harder than before,_  
_Let's do what we can do together,_  
_Whooa-ohhh, wa-oh,_  
_We can really make it better, yeah,_  
_Whoooo-a-oh-la-la-la,_  
_Only if we try,_

_Whoooo-a-oh-la-la-la,_  
_(Give a little)_  
_Whoooo-a-oh-oh-oh,_  
_Whoooo-a-oh-la-la-la,_  
_Only if we try,_

_If everybody took somebody by the hand,_  
_(Come on, take them by the hand)_  
_Then maybe everyone could make the world understa-and,_

_Whooa-ohhh, wa-oh,_  
_We can really make it better, yeah,_  
_Whoooo-a-oh-la-la-la,_  
_Only if we try, sing it!_

_Whooa-ohhh, wa-oh,_  
_We can really make it better, yeah,_  
_Whoooo-a-oh-la-la-la,_  
_Only if we try,_

_We've got to give a little love, have a little hope,_  
_Make this world a little better,(Make this a better world)_  
_Try a little more, harder than before,_  
_Let's do what we can do together,_  
_Whooa-ohhh, wa-oh,_  
_We can really make it better, yeah,_  
_Whoooo-a-oh-la-la-la,_  
_Only if we try,_

_We've got to give a little love, have a little hope,_  
_Make this world a little better,(Make it a better world)_  
_Try a little more, harder than before,_  
_Let's do what we can do together,_  
_Whooa-ohhh, wa-oh,_  
_We can really make it better, yeah,_  
_Whoooo-a-oh-la-la-la,_  
_Only if we try,_

_We've got to give a little love...Have a little hope..._  
_Make this a little better..._  
_We can do it together...(Together)_

_(Give a little love), Give a little love,_  
_Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh,_  
_(Sing about the love), Sing about the love,_  
_Only if we try,_

_We've got to give a little love, have a little hope,_  
_Make this world a little better,(Make it a better world)_  
_Try a little more, harder than before,_  
_Let's do what we can do together..._

Just then, off in the distance, Lucky hears a loud cry of, "_AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH_!" He looks on in perplexity, then dismisses it. "Hmm, maybe it's just the wind."

**The end**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace/Parrots-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Kugel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Squeak/Monkeys-Michael Rapaport

Rebound/Monkeys-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake-Cree Summer

Patches/Parrots-Jessica DiCicco

Dot-Grey DeLisle

Leonard McLeish/Monkeys-Rene Auberjonois

Olaf Hugglesbjork-M. Emmett Walsh

Agatha McLeish-Betty White

Solo/Jaguar-Carlos Alazraqui

Luana/Baby Parrot-Tara Strong

Papaya/Rhino-Will Ryan

Napoleon/Weasel/Alligators-Frank Welker

Mongo/Gorilla-Jeff Glen Bennett

Myrna-Melanie Chartoff

(1)Give a Little Love by Ziggy Marley.


End file.
